


The Best Pork Cutlet Bowl?

by etherseer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alley Sex, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherseer/pseuds/etherseer
Summary: During a party celebrating the end of the ice skating season, Yuuri Katsuki feels drunk, not from drinking, but simply from desire for Viktor Nikiforov





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I'm putting on here! This is also my first smut, so don't expect it to be legendary. I'm hoping you all enjoy :)

"Do you want some, Yuuri?" Viktor asked holding a drink out in front of him. Yuuri shook his head. He decided that he didn't need to drink to enjoy the party, as long as Viktor was there, he'd be having fun. If anything, Viktor was his drug.

Most of the party was really just socializing, nothing like the last one where Yuuri was drunk off his ass, having dance-offs and pole-dancing. The main highlight was that he knew Viktor was his.

Viktor was in front of him, holding his hand tightly and conversing with Yurio. Good thing was, he wasn't temperamental. Yuuri didn't exactly catch what they were talking about, as his focus was on Viktor.

Once Yurio left, Yuuri felt a bit relieved. Yuuri couldn't stand the distance. Viktor's ass was so close to his crotch that Yuuri closed in the space, his erection hard and steady. Viktor's eyes widened as Yuuri softly swayed his hips back and forth, letting out a soft moan. Viktor gasped, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Yuuri was clearly hungry for him. 

"Yuuri, keep in mind that we are in public" Viktor whispered.

"Shit" Yuuri muttered. "I don't care where we are. I just want to be with you." 

Yuuri began to speed up his movements, knowing that no one had their focus on them. His tongue tracing the back of Viktor's ear.

"Let's go someplace else." Viktor spoke. Yuuri could almost feel desperateness in his voice, turning him on even more. Viktor grasped Yuuri's wrist, tugging him outside of the building and making sure nobody would notice the two of them leaving while also hiding Yuuri's obvious arousal.

The both of them made their way into a dim lit alley behind the building. It wasn't long until Yuuri pushed Viktor against the brick wall hard, but not hard enough to hurt him, and was glaring into his eyes with dilated pupils.

"Viktor, I need you" he muttered. Yuuri was scanning Viktor's face. The silver-haired man eyes were wide, color rose in his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly gaping open. Without hearing words, Yuuri knew that Viktor needed him just as much he did.

His eyes lowered down to Viktor's mouth. With gentle fingers, he outlined Viktor's cold and soft lips. He could see the moisture of his each and every breath coming from him, looking like fog in the dry, chilly air. Yuuri then took the opportunity to jab his tongue into Viktor's open and vulnerable mouth, causing the man to moan.

The warmth of both of their mouths combined, tongues rapid, moving as slick as ice skates. Yuuri could feel something ignite inside of him, perhaps adrenaline, but it felt like a warm fire in his insides. Their hands connected, caressing each other. Yuuri couldn't help but to reach and though Viktor's ring and feel how much in love with each other they were. The man he has admired for the majority of his life is right here, allowing him to take over. The thought of it made Yuuri smile heavily into the kiss, cheeks burning with arousal, causing him to forget about the cold environment around him. Just like the rest of the world, he found it difficult to believe this man in front of him was his. What he is currently doing is something he only thought he could do in his dreams. Really 

Yuuri the separated his mouth from Viktor's to catch his breath. Viktor whimpered from lack of touch, trying to lean back in to recollect it. Viktor felt arms wrap around him, pulling him even closer to Yuuri.

"I need you so badly" Yuuri whispered, the heat of his breath clashing against Viktor's ear, causing him to tremble. "I know you do" Viktor muttered softly, gazing into Yuuri's eyes, full of desire.

Yuuri rested a knee in between Viktor's thighs. To his surprise, Viktor was as hard as he was. With only a few presses, he could feel Viktor twitch. Heavy breaths coming from both, Viktor began grinding his hungry member against Yuuri's leg. Yuuri smirked lightly.

Yuuri shoved his hand down the silver-haired man's pants. Viktor's eros was blatantly apparent, and Yuuri never expected to see the man so vulnerable when it's shown. He expected Viktor to be the type dominate him, but the tables really have turned. Yuuri's hand dug into Viktor's undergarments, feeling his bare cock. It was longer than he had expected. During Viktor's surprise nude visit at the hot spring, Yuuri never really focused on it, as it was unaroused. Now long and horny, Yuuri could feel nearly seven or eight inches.

With a single stroke, Viktor's body trembled in pleasure. More strokes to come and Viktor breathing was unsteady. Just through touch, Yuuri could almost visualize exactly what Viktor's cock looked like. He gently swiped off beads of precum off the tip and tasted it, hiding eye contact.

"Better than a pork cutlet bowl" Yuuri spoke in a hushed tone against Viktor's ear.

Yuuri slid off Viktor's pants leaving underwear on, and did the same with his own. Clothed cocks pressed against each other, Yuuri dove his tongue back in for another hungry kiss. They slid against each other almost like they were sliding on ice. As this was happening, Yuuri began to sway his hips up and down, creating friction with his and Viktor's members. Viktor gasped into the kiss, grinding back at Yuuri. What was once an organized make out session turned into a desperate mess for touch. Yuuri's movements didn't only look like they were creating music on the ice rink, but also when they were lovemaking. To Viktor, it was truly beautiful. 

He could feel Yuuri's cock twitch through their clothing as he grinded against him. They both craved wanted flesh-to-flesh contact, but never acted on their desire, continuing to hump with underpants on. 

Yuuri sped up, breathing ruggedly and lips brushing against Viktor's. Viktor was groaning in response. The friction was overwhelming, causing him to tremble slightly. His arms tightly wrapped around Yuuri as he let out an apparent gasp. His cock throbbed rigorously, creating moisture that Yuuri could feel through the clothing. Yuuri smiled softly, slowing his movements down.

"Y-Yuuri.." Viktor stuttered. His blue eyes almost appearing like they were shining in awe for the man in front of him.

"You should clean yourself up, you made quite a mess" Yuuri remarked with a playful smirk. A faint blush rose on Viktor's cheeks.

"Why aren't you finishing yourself off?" Viktor questioned, squinting his eyes lightly. "You seemed quite desperate."

"I was desperate for you, I felt the need to please you" Yuuri spoke firmly. Yuuri really didn't expect Viktor to cum so quickly. Judging from the noises he had made, Viktor must be sexually sensitive.

As Yuuri was locating his jeans and grabbing them, Viktor yanked his hand down into Yuuri's trousers, gripping his cock. Yuuri quivered as the cold air hit it, and Viktor's hand kept it warm. "We aren't done until you're done" Viktor said, stroking the younger man's warm cock. Yuuri's eyes widened and he let out a soft moan. Viktor wasn't too surprised about how hard Yuuri was, as he seemed esurient for Viktor's body. 

Viktor removed Yuuri's underwear and gave a him a lingering glance at his eyes and back down at his thick cock. Viktor swiftly reached down and put his mouth around it, flicking the precum on the tip with his tongue and swallowing it.

Yuuri blushing was clear. Viktor assumes that he's not used to being exposed in a situation like this.

Viktor's tongue swerved around Yuuri, enjoying every last bit of it. Yuuri began to feel his stomach knot as Viktor started deep-throating him. Viktor took the dick into his mouth like it was his last meal. It might not be the most graceful sight, but it certainly turned Yuuri on to see Viktor like this. A beauty when skating and a beast when horny.

"Viktor.." Yuuri moaned, his cock throbbing in pleasure. Viktor held strong eye contact the whole time. "I'm gonna cum" Yuuri groaned, leaning his head back. Once his body tensed up, he creamed into Viktor's gaping mouth, who swallowed every last bit of it.

"You are the tastiest the best pork cutlet bowl I've ever had" Viktor mumbled, standing up and smiling. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and helped him up. The both got re-dressed, and headed out of the darkened alley, hands caressing each other and rings gleaming as the street lights hit them.

"Let's go home and clean up, we can tell the rest of them that we left early because you got too drunk" Viktor suggested. Yuuri nodded, agreeing with his idea. Hearing a thud coming from a nearby window, Yuuri was thankful that the blinds were shut, as he wanted what he had just done to stay private between him and Viktor.


End file.
